


Простая причина сложного преступления

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Electrocution, Interrogation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мотивы Пирса, который решил привлечь Зимнего солдата к допросу капитана Роджерса, не могли не вызывать подозрений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая причина сложного преступления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Excuse for a Complex Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761151) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Зимний солдат/Стив Роджерс  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** изнасилование, пытки, бладплей, пытка электричеством, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, гидра трэш пати.  
>  **Примечание:** Действие фика происходит после того, как захват капитана Роджерса в лифте закончился групповым изнасилованием. ГТП изнасилование происходит в фике Elevator, Take 2 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1744616
> 
> Переведено для команды WTF Starbucks 2016

[](http://imgur.com/cJvNYD3)

Зимний солдат смотрел на Рамлоу пустым взглядом.

— Допрос?

— Так приказал босс, так что идем.

Больше он не задавал вопросов, просто последовал за Рамлоу в гараж, где они сели в машину с затемненными стеклами, в которой находилось еще двое хендлеров, но все равно ситуация оставалась непонятной. Зимний солдат был убийцей, а не палачом, он умел приносить смерть максимально тихо и быстро. В его арсенал не входили навыки, позволяющие заставить пленника желать прихода смерти до того, как будет нанесен смертельный удар. Ему были чужды манипуляции, дар убеждения и понимание струн чужой души, за которые нужно дергать, точно так же как статуе недоступно знание о том, как работает скульптор. Даже его собственная душа была покрыта для него мраком большую часть времени. Зимний солдат полагал, что так даже лучше.

Но Зимний солдат как никто умел следовать приказам. Еще один гараж, несколько коридоров, поездка в лифте, закрытом на биометрический замок, привели их в подземелья под зданием. Зимний солдат отдал не нужный сейчас пистолет хендлеру и получил взамен несколько ножей. Рамлоу вручил ему странно легкую дубинку.

— Шоковая, — сказал он. — Отличная игрушка.

Зимний солдат, не сбавляя шаг, опробовал ее на своем правом бедре, потому что это было одно из немногих мест на его теле, не защищенных броней. Он остался доволен результатом: дубинка вызывала удовлетворительный уровень боли, но не выводила из строя, его нога потеряла чувствительность всего на несколько минут.  
Повреждения для обычного человека будут значительными, но все равно не смертельными. Кивнув Рамлоу, он взял протянутую ему кобуру и пристегнул ее на пояс.  
Пирс ожидал их перед входом в камеру.

— А вот и вы, — сказал он искренне улыбаясь и пропуская их в помещение. — Как добрались?

Зимний Солдат ничего не ответил, Пирс был политиком, праздные разговоры входили в набор его навыков, и он отлично знал, какими именно навыками обладал Зимний солдат, поэтому продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Мы захватили человека, который вчера тебя преследовал. Он находился вместе с объектом в момент устранения, и у нас есть причины полагать, что объект перед смертью передал ему важную информацию. Ты должен выяснить, что именно он знает, и кому еще передал эту информацию.

— Почему я?

На лице Пирса отразилось недовольство, но он все равно решил ответить.

— Скажем так, у меня есть причины считать, что ты произведешь на него впечатление, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что ты этим обычно не занимаешься, но тут нет ничего сложного. Причиняй ему боль, пока он не заговорит. Команда, которая его доставила, уже его слегка обмяла. Его, как сучку, попользовала дюжина парней, так что он должен легко сломаться.  
Зимний солдат не помнил сленг, который не нужен был в процессе его миссий, но ему не пришлось переспрашивать, что именно Пирс подразумевал под «попользовала, как сучку». Он слышал эту фразу достаточно часто, в отношении себя, и удовольствие всегда получали те, кто производил эти действия, его неприязнь к процессу не имела значения. Идея, что подобные действия могут сломать обычного человека, вызвала у него любопытство.

— Является ли это допустимым методом допроса?

— Что? — Пирс непонимающе взглянул на него, а затем широко улыбнулся. — А почему бы и нет? Можешь попробовать, если хочешь. Только, вот что… — Зимний солдат терпеливо ждал продолжения. — Сделай так, чтобы ему понравилось.

В камере находились трое. Один из них, блондин, который вчера гнался за ним, лежал на полу, на нем были обрывки синей формы и тяжелые наручники, а двое других били его ногами. Человек на полу не выглядел сломленным; Зимний солдат схватил одного из бьющих за шиворот и оттащил в сторону, не дав тому сломать пленнику ногу.

— Пошли вон, — сказал Зимний солдат невыразительно, и они выскочили из камеры, не дожидаясь, чтобы их послали еще раз.

В углу стояла койка, привинченная к полу, Зимний солдат уселся на нее, рассматривая пленника, прежде чем приступить к делу. С этого ракурса ему было видно его спину, покрытую синяками, которые уже стали желтовато-зеленого цвета, будто с момента избиения прошла неделя. Интересно. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что пленник побывал в драке несколько дней назад, но отсутствие свежих синяков наводило на мысль, что он регенерирует даже быстрее, чем Зимний солдат. Его руки были скованны сзади массивными наручниками, а засохшие потеки крови на ягодицах свидетельствовали о том, что Пирс сообщил точную информацию о том, что с ним произошло ранее.  
Пленник сплюнул на пол кровь, и, оставшись лежать в прежней позе, повернул голову.

— Ты, — хрипло прошептал он, глядя на Зимнего солдата широко открытыми глазами.

Зимний солдат раздумывал, что именно он вырежет на пленнике, когда тот продолжил:

— Ты убил Ника Фьюри.

Ник Фьюри. Имя объекта было ему не знакомо. Иногда, если существовала необходимость отыскать цель, ему сообщали имя, но не в этот раз. Это дело было проведено другой командой, а не его обычными хэндлерами, он был всего лишь подкреплением, на случай, если появятся трудности в устранении цели.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил пленник. — Тебя тоже схватили?

Зимний солдат нахмурился. Кажется, пленник знал его только как киллера-одиночку, так что он мог бы выманить у него информацию, прикинувшись пленником, которого задержали за убийство этого Ника Фьюри. Но все его хитрости годились для поля боя, он не владел искусством манипуляции, которое могло бы позволить ему провернуть этот фокус. Пытай его, пока не заговорит. Он достал нож из ножен и начал подбрасывать и ловить его одной рукой.

— Ты был с ним, когда он умер, — Зимний солдат тщательно выговаривал слова, ему не хотелось повторяться из-за маски. — Он что-то тебе сказал. Ты сообщишь мне, что именно и кому ты передал эти сведения.

Пленник вздохнул и упрямо выпятил челюсть.

— Нет, не скажу.

Метнувшись вперед, Зимний солдат получил удар коленями в солнечное сплетение, слишком поздно вспомнив, что его противник не только силен, но и быстр. Он решил, что больше не совершит подобную ошибку. Они боролись на полу, пока Зимний солдат не прижал пленника к краю койки, схватившись за раму ради упора и сгруппировавшись, чтобы нанести удар обеими ногами. А затем он пришпилил руку пленника своим ножом к раме кровати.  
Подождав, пока крик боли затихнет, он сказал:

— Дай знать, когда передумаешь.

Пленник проглотил стон и твердо произнес одно единственное слово:

— Нет.

Зимний солдат уселся на край койки, одной ногой придавив ноги пленника, не позволяя ему биться, а рукой удерживая на месте свой нож. Он надавил на его плечо, заставляя лечь лицом вниз, и рассматривая полотно, которое собрался украсить. Конечно, это могли быть просто беспорядочно разбросанные порезы, или он мог оставить пленнику напоминание о себе. В этот момент в глубине его души шевельнулось странное чувство, будто это он забыл что-то важное, но оно ушло так же быстро, как и появилось. Достав еще один нож, он начал резать. Десять прямых, идеально ровных надрезов. На эту идею его натолкнула серебряная звезда на форме пленника, и с каждым надрезом ему все больше нравилось то, что выходило из под его рук. На щите пленника тоже была звезда, но красная звезда на его собственном плече заставляла его резать плоть с наслаждением. В конце концов, только одна из звезд была красной.

Его жертва перестала кричать, он только тихо стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Когда Зимний солдат закончил и отстранился, чтобы оценить результаты своей работы, стоны прекратились, но пленник продолжил загнанно дышать, вцепившись в раму кровати так, что даже костяшки побелели, несмотря на нож, все еще воткнутый в руку. Зимний солдат подергал нож, вызвав у пленника сдавленное ругательство.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он сдавленно.

Пытай его, пока не заговорит. Зимний солдат не стал отвечать. Он провел указательным пальцем левой руки по кровоточащим порезам, вымазав метал кровью и посмотрел пленнику между ног, на пятна крови и засыхающей спермы, и снова подумал о предложении Пирса. Медленно протянув руку, он провел пальцем между ягодицами, добавив ярко красного к коричневым пятнам. Звук, который вырвался у пленника, нельзя было описать словами.

— О, боже, только не это, — сказал он и его голос набрался силы. — И ты туда же? Я думал у тебя больше фантазии.

На секунду Зимний солдат замер, смутившись, но тут же продолжил, вспомнив, что он здесь не для того, чтобы проявлять фантазию. Хотя нет, это было не смущение, а стыд. Почему разочарование в голосе пленника заставило его ощутить стыд, ведь это явно был обычный блеф? Это шло в разрез со всем, чему его учили. Он не мог не почувствовать уважения к пленнику и к его мужеству, но он — Зимний солдат, и его должно волновать только разочарование начальства в том случае, если он провалит миссию, а он всегда достигает успеха. Всегда. Оскалившись под маской, он пропихнул палец внутрь.

Большинство агентов ГИДРЫ, которые выяснили, что послушание Зимнего солдата распространяется и на сексуальные действия, не обременяли себя мыслями относительно его удовольствия, за исключением случаев, когда ему запрещали кончать или требовали устроить для них шоу. Такая форма контроля его не беспокоила, учитывая его безразличие к собственному телу. Но много лет назад, в советские времена, в команде ученых была женщина, которая проявила почти академический интерес к тому, как заставить его испытывать максимально сильное наслаждение, хочет он того или нет. Для Зимнего солдата время текло быстрее и медленнее, чем для окружающих, и он не мог вспомнить лицо той женщины, но он отлично помнил свои ощущения и знал, какие техники применить для того, чтобы выполнить финальную часть приказа, который ему отдал Пирс. Заставь его получить удовольствие.

Это оказалось непростой задачей. Те, кто занимался пленником до него, нанесли заметные травмы, так что даже введение одного пальца вызвало у пленника боль. Он напрягся и изо всех сил старался воспрепятствовать происходящему. Но трудности только раззадорили Зимнего солдата, и он испытал радость, когда методом проб и ошибок все же нашел нужное место, стимуляция которого вызвала у пленника задушенный стон и подергивание пока еще невозбужденного члена. Он повторил свои манипуляции, упершись большим пальцем в чувствительное местечко позади мошонки, и был вознагражден новым стоном пленника, когда тело его предало.

Тело Зимнего солдата было инструментом, который ему не принадлежал; мысль, что сексуальные манипуляции можно использовать как форму наказания не приходила ему в голову, пока Пирс не упомянул об этом. Пока он не приступил к выполнению приказа, то не осознавал, что, заставив пленника получить удовольствие в процессе изнасилования, он заставит его дополнительно страдать. Но теперь он оценил всю гениальность своего босса. Эффективность такого подхода поражала. Пленник застонал всего раз, потеряв контроль, но чем устойчивее становилась его эрекция, тем сильнее он дергался, пытаясь отстраниться, и оглядывался в поисках выхода, как животное, попавшее в ловушку собственной плоти.

Зимний солдат передвинулся, усевшись на ноги пленника, отчасти чтобы контролировать его и не позволять пинаться, и отчасти ради удобства. Его палец без усилий скользнул внутрь, что было не удивительно, учитывая сколько человек в него кончили. Пленник повернул голову и посмотрел на него с ненавистью. Его жертвы и раньше смотрели на него так, но сегодня впервые он ощутил потребность отвести взгляд и сосредоточиться на том, что делает. Правой рукой он обхватил член пленника и подрочил, заставив того выругаться и содрогнуться всем телом.

Оглядываясь назад, Зимний солдат признавал, что попытка избежать взгляда пленника и то, что он выпустил из рук нож, было серьезной ошибкой. Он снова недооценил пленника, который ждал этой возможности с самого начала. Заорав от боли, он одним мощным движением оторвал руку, прибитую ножом к раме кровати, и попытался вбить нож, торчащий из его ладони, Зимнему солдату прямо в глаз. Но нож скользнул по маске и, выпав из раны, свалился на пол, не причинив заметного вреда. Пленник попытался ухватить его за лицо, и Зимний солдат отпустил член, чтобы его утихомирить, но было уже поздно.

Маска отлетела к противоположной стене камеры. Пленник смотрел на Зимнего солдата через плечо, и вместо ненависти на его лице отражался неподдельный шок. Он перестал сопротивляться и свалился на пол.

— Баки? — прошептал он.

Зимний солдат не имел представления, почему пленник внезапно потерял волю к сопротивлению. Он сжал пальцы и прорычал:

— Что еще за Баки?

— Баки, остановись, подумай. Ты не хочешь этого делать. Я не знаю, как ты выжил, не знаю, что они с тобой сделали, но ты не такой. Они запудрили тебе мозги, ты должен прийти в себя. Потому что если бы ты, настоящий ты, увидел себя сейчас, то врезал бы мне по морде за то, что я позволил этому зайти так далеко.

— Заткнись! — прорычал Зимний солдат, и врезал ему шоковой дубинкой по верхней части спины, прямо по вырезанной звезде, которая до сих пор кровоточила.

Пленник дернулся, но не замолчал.

— Баки, это я, Стив. Стив Роджерс. Мы с тобой были друзьями всю жизнь. Ну, же, Баки, не надо. Мы сможем отсюда выбраться.

Зимний солдат вытащил пальцы и схватил Стива Роджерса — у него не было причин считать, что тот назвал ему чужое имя — металлической рукой за волосы.

— Я тебе не друг, — прорычал он. — Разве друг сделал бы с тобой такое? — он сунул шоковую дубинку пленнику между ног, туда, где только что были его пальцы, и с силой повернул его голову, заставив посмотреть.

Роджерс застыл, то ли из-за угрозы, то ли потому, что Зимнему солдату ничего не стоило сломать ему шею, но его голос не дрогнул.

— Может, ты этого сейчас не помнишь, но это правда. А еще, знаешь ты об этом или нет, но я тоже твой друг, и поэтому должен за тобой присматривать. Так что остановись и подумай. Они знают, кто я, и они знают, кто ты. У Щ.И.Т.а есть мастера допросов, но они прислали тебя пытать меня, даже зная, что это может поставить под угрозу то, что они сделали с тобой. А у них намечается что-то серьезное. Я не знаю, как они тебя использовали, но ты им больше не нужен. Они собираются пустить тебя в расход, Бак.

— Я сказал, заткнись!

Зимний солдат ощутил безумную ярость, хотя не смог понять, на кого она направлена. Стив Роджерс оказался ближайшей подходящей мишенью, поэтому он поднялся и, удерживая Роджерса за волосы, заставил того встать на колени. Он вспомнил, что ответил Пирс на его дерзкий вопрос. У меня есть причины считать, что ты произведешь на него впечатление. Странное чувство, будто он забыл нечто важное, вернулось с удвоенной силой, и он почувствовал себя нестабильным, как в тот раз, когда засада длилась три дня, и он сам не понимал, отчего стал таким безрассудным и не вполне адекватным, пока не вернулся на базу и техник не поинтересовался: ел ли он хоть что-нибудь за это время? Но, даже если его когда-то и правда звали Баки, и он об этом забыл, он все равно Зимний солдат, у него есть миссия, и он знал, как заставить Стива Роджерса заткнуться, ведь это вполне подпадало под параметры этой миссии. Сунув шоковую дубинку в кобуру, он расстегнул молнию на брюках.

Он обошел Роджерса, продолжая удерживать его за волосы. Когда тот увидел его, то побледнел.

— Баки, нет…

Зимний солдат наклонился к койке и поднял окровавленный нож, который прижал к горлу Рождерса.

— Да.

Зимний солдат поставил на то, что пленник перестал сопротивляться после того, как увидел его лицо, и на то, что тот слишком любит своего друга, чтобы причинить ему серьезную травму зубами, лишь бы избежать унижения. А еще он надеялся на собственное умение держать лицо, потому что он внутренне был в таком раздрае, что сомневался, что сможет убить Роджерса, если тот откажется выполнять требование, но внешне не подавал виду. Он надеялся, что нож, прижатый к сонной артерии, будет достаточно убедительным аргументом.

Даже если Роджерс понял, что Зимний солдат блефует, то никак это не показал. Он выглядел совершенно раздавленным, когда наклонился и взял в рот член.

Во рту у Роджерса было хорошо: горячо и влажно, даже несмотря на то, что он просто стоял на коленях с открытым ртом и не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал. Это просто удовольствие, а у него появилось время подумать.

Он не должен думать.

Он совершенно точно не должен задумываться о том, кем был человек, ставший им после бесчисленных раундов обнулений и заморозок, которые никогда не срабатывали до конца. Он думал, что занимался этим всю свою жизнь, и когда-то сам это выбрал. Что он просто забыл, что когда-то с гордостью принял честь стать идеальной машиной для убийства. Логично, правда? Мысль о том, что у него была жизнь, которую внезапно оборвали, что существовали люди, которые были ему преданы — у него не было сомнений в том, что Стив Роджерс предан этому своему Баки — была раздражающей. Просто бардак какой-то, вот что. Грубая работа.

Ладно, он узнал имя бедного недоделка, которого принесли в жертву ради создания Зимнего солдата. Что это меняет? Нет, правда, что он должен с этим знанием делать? Он не тот, кем его считает Стив Роджерс. Встреча с призраком себя из прошлого дестабилизировала его программу, но он не перестанет быть тем, кем он стал, да и зачем ему это? Он спит, потом просыпается, меняет ход истории, делает то, чего от него хотят хендлеры и техники, ради того, чтобы он оставался идеальным убийцей, а потом снова засыпает. Это неплохая жизнь. Роджерсу это не понравится, он вообще сидит тут и плачет, а это удар ниже пояса, хотя может у него просто глаза слезятся из-за принудительного минета. Он страдал из-за того, что желал владеть собственным телом, Зимний солдат избавился от этой слабости давным давно, зачем ему хотеть снова ее заполучить? Ради чего ему менять все, что он имеет, на преданность одного-единственного человека?

Краем глаза он заметил движение. Подняв глаза, он увидел прямоугольник света в одностороннем зеркале, разделяющем допросную и кабинет за ним. Пирс открыл дверь в коридор и, стоя в пол-оборота, запускал в кабинет людей, силуэты которых были видны на фоне более светлого проема. Один из них остановился в дверях, и они продолжили разговор, Пирс расхохотался, откинув голову, и налил своему собеседнику выпивки. После этого дверь закрылась и квадрат света исчез.

Они собрались, чтобы наблюдать за допросом. С выпивкой — значит, для них это развлекательное мероприятие. Словно они пришли в блядский театр — яростно произнес голос у него голове. Ему не хотелось верить Роджерсу, что дело не в данных, что его столкнули с человеком из прошлого ради развлечения, и что им было плевать на то, что он будет скомпрометирован (и он чувствует себя скомпрометированным, уж будьте уверены), потому что они решили, что он им больше не нужен. Но вся эта ситуация дурно пахла. Он не авторизован решать, дурно пахнет эта ситуация или нет, просто это такой речевой оборот, который означал, что он не владеет всей полнотой информации, что являлось обычной процедурой. Но все равно, ситуация воняла до небес.

Существовала вероятность, что Роджерс ему солгал. Очевидно, что ему выгодно перетащить его на свою сторону. Но он выбрал странный и очень обходной путь. Или это проверка. Начальство выяснило, что в его программе есть уязвимость, которая поставит под угрозу его функциональность, и они проверяют, поддастся ли он слабости. Это логичная версия. Роджерс сбил его с толку, но у него нет никаких доказательств, да и его лицо не вызывает никаких воспоминаний. Но ведь Зимний солдат в основном смотрел на его спину, ведь дело же не в том…

Он сделал ошибку, взглянув вниз. Роджерс смотрел на него, наверное все время, пока стоял на коленях, позволяя трахать себя в рот. Он то ли плакал, то ли его глаза просто слезились, но хуже слез было выражение его лица: горе, предательство и безнадежное отчаяние, будто он тянется рукой к чему-то, что никогда не сможет достать. А этот образ откуда мог взяться? Как можно все это понять, просто глядя на человека? Зимний солдат закрыл глаза, потому что его голова кружилась, и он падал, и падал, тянулся и не мог ни за что ухватиться, а потом он почувствовал холодный воздух на своем члене, и понял, что упирается спиной в стену, а далекий голос зовет его по имени.

Когда он пришел в себя, и обрел контроль над голосом, то услышал себя будто издалека:

— Просто дай мне информацию, Стив. Скажи, что они хотят от тебя услышать, и это закончится.

У него все упало,и он сомневался, что ему удастся снова поднять член.

— Да, а что потом? — голос Роджерса звучал низко и напряженно. — Тебя отправят туда, где держат, пока ты им не нужен, а я буду гнить тут, ожидая расстрельную команду, пока нас обоих не пристрелят, как бродячих собак. К черту все это, Баки. Ты знаешь эту часть здания, я знаю окружающую местность, при тебе достаточно оружия на двоих, мы сможем сбежать. Ты и я, Баки, прямо как в старые времена. Мы выбирались из худших переделок, чем эта.

В ответ он ударил Роджерса по лицу металлической рукой, а затем наклонился к нему и прошипел:

— Они наблюдают, может и слушают. Даже если бы я был согласен с твоим диким планом, — а я не согласен, — обсуждать его вот так — это верх глупости.

— Когда еще у нас будет шанс? Баки…

— Я не Баки.

Зимний солдат яростно оттолкнул его, снова достал шоковую дубинку, и прижал ее к шее Роджерса.

— У тебя три варианта: я тебя выебу прямо на этой кровати. Или могу переломать тебе колени. Или ты расскажешь мне, что Ник Фьюри сообщил тебе перед смертью. У меня есть задание, и любой из этих вариантов будет означать, что я его выполнил. Выбор за тобой.

Рождерс умоляюще смотрел на него, но в лице Зимнего солдата не было даже намека на жалость. Он мялся и несколько раз пробормотал: «ну, Баки...», а потом закрыв глаза, сказал:

— Не могу поверить, что подписываюсь на это, но я выбираю первый вариант.

Зимний солдат одновременно боялся этого ответа и рассчитывал на него. Рассчитывал, потому что у него в голове зрел план, который будет гораздо легче исполнить, если Роджерс сможет идти. А боялся, потому что не был уверен, что сможет его привести в исполнение. Подняв Рождерса на колени, он пихнул его вперед, заставив лечь грудью на койку, и попытался подрочить, чтобы член снова встал. Безуспешно. У Роджерса было шикарное тело, и та анималистическая часть его разума, которую программа держала под контролем, но не подавила окончательно, отметила это с самого начала. Но его мысли постоянно сворачивали на воспоминание о том, как Роджерс стоял на коленях с его членом во рту, глядя на него глазами, полными горя и разочарования. Эти мысли не только гасили последние остатки возбуждения, но и грозили новым флешбэком, который сейчас был совсем не кстати. Он раздраженно спросил себя, о чем думают другие, пытаясь возбудиться.

Заправив мягкий член обратно в штаны, Зимний солдат отстранился и задумался о том, какие у него есть варианты. У него всегда оставался второй вариант: старые добрые пытки. Можно было попробовать что-то достаточно впечатляющее, чтобы оно удовлетворило Пирса, но при этом не искалечило Роджерса. Или можно попробовать использовать подручные предметы. Положив руку Роджерсу на спину прямо над копчиком, он сказал: «не шевелись». А потом горизонтально приложил шоковую дубинку туда, где заканчиваются ягодицы и начинаются бедра и дал разряд. Роджерс дернулся и проглотил стон. Зимний солдат повторил свой маневр еще раз, и Роджерс, забыв про остатки гордости, вцепился зубами в одеяло, заглушая крик. В третий раз он ткнул дубинкой под яйца и все таки добился крика. Он очень надеялся, что Пирс смотрит его представление.

Зимний солдат просунул кончик дубинки внутрь тела Роджерса, и тот в ужасе замер, дыша очень-очень быстро. Он такого не ждал, и теперь боялся, что Зимний солдат решит проверить, сможет ли он выдержать удар током по внутренностям. Отлично. Выглядит достоверно. Перед зрителями по ту сторону стекла разворачивалось офигенное шоу. Он начал трахать его дубинкой, направляя ее так, чтобы доставить ему невольное удовольствие. Он учился у лучших из лучших, и через некоторое время у содрогающегося от ужаса Роджерса, встало.

— Скажешь мне, когда будешь готов, — шепнул он Роджерсу на ухо, надеясь, что зрители не прислушиваются, и что их аудио аппаратура не достаточно чувствительна, чтобы уловить его слова за стонами Роджерса.

Он сам не знал, чего ждал, но уж точно не того, что Роджерс прошепчет: «окей» и расслабится под ним. Тупой придурок ему доверяет достаточно, чтобы сдаться при первом же намеке на то, что у Зимнего солдата есть план, даже при том, что у него во внутренностях шуруют электродубинкой. Что у него с головой, и чем этот Баки заслужил такое доверие? Зимнего солдата разрывало на части от желания активировать дубинку, чтобы придурок Роджерс получил то, что заслужил, и от вернувшегося ужаса, что он подведет его. И ужас победил. Он продолжил его трахать, изображая крайнюю жестокость, и иногда дрочил, но больше не делал ничего. Он прижимал Роджерса к койке левой рукой, прямо под скованными сзади руками, а Роджерс вцепился в его железное запястье изо всех сил. Одна рука Роджерса все еще кровоточила в том месте, где Зимний солдат пробил ее ножом, и красные разводы на метале гармонировали с такими же разводами на дубинке. И для стороннего наблюдателя этот жест наверное выглядел как последняя попытка борьбы, но Зимний солдат знал, что это было на самом деле. После всего, что он с ним сделал, Роджерс цеплялся за него — за него — в поисках поддержки.

Спустя короткое время Роджерс напрягся и шепнул: «сейчас». Зимний солдат без колебаний позволил дубинке выскользнуть, стараясь это сделать так, чтобы наблюдатели ничего не заподозрили, и прижав ее к промежности Роджерса, нажал на кнопку. От крика Роджерса застыла кровь в жилах. Он кончил, забрызгав бетонный пол перед собой. Зимний солдат чувствовал себя почти виноватым, но он знал, что Роджерс сможет перенести этот шок, и все должно было выглядеть правдоподобно. А кроме того, если он способен чувствовать вину, то ему нужно приберечь это для того, что он собирался делать дальше.

— Даю тебе последний шанс, — сказал он равнодушно. — Расскажи мне о Фьюри. Что он тебе сообщил?

— Да иди ты! — буквально выплюнул Роджерс.

— Ты подписал себе смертный приговор.

Зимний солдат подвесил дубинку на перевязь, подобрал оба ножа и маску, которая валялась в углу комнаты. Он почувствовал, что успокаивается. Надев маску, он снова стал убийцей с холодными глазами, только теперь у него была цель, которая не имела ничего общего с исходной миссией. Он не стал оборачиваться и смотреть на Роджерса.

Когда он вошел в прилегающий к камере кабинет, Пирс отступил на шаг.

— Отчет о миссии, — приказал он спокойно.

— Вы видели методы, которые я применил к нему. Он не раскололся.

— Он говорил тебе… что-то еще?

В углу комнаты кто-то захихикал.

— Он утверждал, что узнал меня, — ответил Зимний солдат глухо, не проявляя ни малейшей заинтересованности этим фактом. — Он сказал, что я являюсь человеком по имени Баки. Сказал, что я его знаю.

— А ты знаешь?

— Нет, — соврал Зимний солдат.

— Вообще нет? У тебя его слова не вызвали никакой реакции?

— Эта информация меня обеспокоила, — ответил он безучастно, наблюдая за Пирсом холодным взглядом хищника. Даже если Роджерс прав, это все равно могло оказаться проверкой. — Она означает, что в моей программе есть уязвимые места.

Кто-то из гостей опять рассмеялся, а Пирс улыбнулся беспечно и самодовольно, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на проблему, которую ему обозначили. Он не проверял возможности своего оружия. По всем признакам ему было на них плевать. Они поставили под угрозу собственную способность контролировать его разум — и потеряли ее — и все ради того, чтобы взглянуть, как он пытает и насилует своего бывшего лучшего друга. Он принял окончательное решение еще до того, как Пирс открыл рот чтобы сказать: «Не переживай, мы займемся этим вопросом».

— Просьба.

Второй раз за сегодняшний день он отклонился от привычного сценария и удивил Пирса. Но он мог надеяться, что после спектакля, который он для них устроил, они не будут слишком подозрительно относиться к его странному поведению.

— Я слушаю, — сказал Пирс.

— Как я и сказал, эта информация меня обеспокоила. Если этот человек подлежит уничтожению, я хочу быть тем, кто приведет приговор в исполнение. Это позволит мне стабилизироваться.

— Ты хочешь сам вынести ему мозги? — в голос расхохотался Пирс.

— Да.

— Черт побери, разрешаю. Николь, неси еще бутылку шампанского.

Сначала Пирс хотел, чтобы он пустил Роджерсу пулю между глаз прямо у него на глазах, но Зимний солдат посмотрел на него так, что Пирс, испугавшись отступил на шаг, и сказал: «Нет, это казнь, а не убийство. Пошлите со мной расстрельный отряд, если считаете, что мне нужна поддержка, но я выведу его наружу и потом закопаю там, где он упадет».

Кое-кто из гостей был готов запротестовать, но Пирс поднял руку, призывая к порядку.

— Дадим ему то, чего он хочет, — сказал он таким тоном, что Зимний солдат больше не сомневался, что он следующий кандидат на устранение. — Завтра мы покончим с прошлым, и сделаем это с достоинством. Он поднял бокал, салютуя Зимнему солдату, который ответил ему ледяным взглядом.

— Собери команду, — Пирс сказал, обращаясь к Рамлоу, — выведите его наружу, во двор, за погрузочным доком. Хочешь подождать утра? — спросил он солдата. — Это традиция.

Зимний солдат чуть заметно покачал головой. Расстрельная команда полностью состояла из его хендлеров. Они все были надежными, проверенными людьми, они все приложили руку к тому, чтобы сделать Зимнего солдата тем, кем он стал. Он потребовал у них дополнительное оружие и амуницию «на всякий случай».

Сначала Роджерс не понял, что происходит. Только на пути к лифту он спросил, куда они его ведут.

— Тебе не придется гнить в камере, ожидая расстрельную команду, — ответил Зимний солдат, глядя прямо перед собой, чтобы не видеть выражения лица Роджерса.

«Двор» находился ниже уровня воды и представлял собой заасфальтированную площадку, окруженную высокими стенами — уродливая изнанка, которая таится за блестящим фасадом любой корпорации. Здесь занимались грузами, доставленными по воде. Вот и сейчас агенты Щ.И.Т.а грузили на шлюпку одинаковые и очень подозрительные кейсы. Кто знает, что в них было, команда грузчиков перебралась на лодку и исчезла, как только они вошли во двор. После того как они сбежали, Роджерс повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Баки, не надо…

— Ты будешь сопротивляться? — холодно спросил Зимний солдат.

Роджерс сник, но к его чести, плакать не стал. Стоило догадаться, что упрямый придурок пойдет на смерть с достоинством, даже при обстоятельствах хуже некуда.

— Нет, я не стану с тобой драться, Бак, я с тобой до конца, даже если ты…

— Хорошо, потому что я не хочу усугублять твой идиотизм.

Он поднял винтовку и расстрелял всю остальную команду — пять выстрелов в быстрой последовательности, пока они успели понять, что происходит, и хотя бы обернуться. Один из них оказался ранен, а не убит. Фу, как небрежно. Выстрелив раненому в затылок, Баки развернулся к Роджерсу.

— Захлопни пасть и шевелись. Нам нужно украсть лодку.

Первая сцена после титров:  
— Ну, вот так. Ты прости, ладно? Я был…

— Думаю, мы обсудим это когда у нас на хвосте не будет висеть береговой патруль, и нам не надо будет разоблачать заговор в высших эшелонах власти!

— А я думаю, — сказал Баки, — что ты путаешь меня с кем-то, кому не насрать на твое мнение. Не надо говорить мне, когда извиняться, а когда не надо. Мне ужасно жаль.

Стив вздохнул и дал полный газ.

— Почему тебе было обязательно вспоминать, что ты придурок?

Вторая сцена после титров:  
Они пришли в больницу, чтобы забрать флешку и столкнулись кое с кем.

— Ты поговорил по душам с чуваком, который тебя пытал, и он помог тебе сбежать? — сказала Наташа. Лопнувший пузырь из жвачки облепил все ее лицо. Стив еще никогда не видел ее такой растерянной. — Знаешь, почему-то я почти не удивлена.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Баки, — не в тебя ли я стрелял?


End file.
